


Coming Home

by ChristineP



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex hates going on business trips without Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm not making any money off this.

'Coming Home'  
by: Christine

 

Lex was glad to finally see the familiar sight of home in his car window. He’d spent the last month and a half in London, in meetings--which were so dull and boring, he kept pretending to shoot himself in the head with his thumb and forefinger when no one was looking--checking factories and the like. It had been a very lonely time for him, being away from Smallville, from his penthouse … from Clark.

The only thing that had kept him sane was Clark's regular phone calls; he had wanted Clark to join him on his business ventures, but regrettably, Clark had finals that week, and couldn’t. He wished he could have been home with Clark, in Metropolis, instead of having to lock himself away in his hotel room. His thoughts immediately vanished when the car eased to a stop, and he waved the driver off from opening his door and let himself out, eager to at last come home to Clark.

Lex unlocked the door using his keycard to the penthouse suite he shared with Clark. He walked inside, setting his suitcase and briefcase down near the door. He’d unpack them later: right now he just wanted to take a nap, cuddle up with Clark, or just spend his time wrapped around his lover, loving him. Either option seemed like a nice one at the moment. He shrugged off his leather coat, hanging it up on the coat rack near the door. As he went to the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water, his unoccupied hand reached for the fastenings of his button down shirt, finger edging up to loosen his tie as he went.

Lex walked across the expansive living room, amused and a little annoyed at the mess Clark had left in front of the fifty-two inch flat screen television. Lex sighed, rolling his eyes: it was a very good thing that he had a maid who came in every morning to clean up the penthouse. If there was any way to slap Clark upside his head without the possibility of his hand breaking, he would have. It was a damn good thing he loved his boyfriend so much, or there would have been beatings until Clark learned to pick up after himself. How in the world had Martha dealt with this for fifteen years?

He had finally made it to the door leading to his and Clark’s bedroom, feeling more tired then he had previously thought he was. He still wanted a good cuddle with Clark, even if he wouldn’t tell Clark that; although, he was sure Clark knew he liked this by now. They’d been living together since Clark started college, after all: he was now a junior, so it had been a few years.

Opening the door slowly, he saw his lover asleep on their king-sized bed, sprawled just as messily over the bed as his things were downstairs, snoring softly and drooling a little bit. Lex smiled softly at him, moving quietly through the room after closing the door gently behind him. He didn’t want to scare his lover awake because he usually wound up with rug burns or worse from an over enthused Clark when he did so.

As soon as Lex saw Clark he removed his clothing, folding them up and placing them neatly on the chair on his side of the bed. He sat on the bed, leaning over to untie his shoes and placing them primly beside the bed. He felt the bed dip and shift behind him before two strong arms encircled his waist, squeezing him tenderly. “Lex,” Clark mumbled into Lex’s back sleepily. “You’re home.” He snuggled into the warmth of his older lover, dizzily smiling, deeply inhaling Lex’s scent as he nuzzled his neck.

“Yes, I just got in,” Lex replied, turning to peer at his lover, who had moved closer to him. Lex leaned down to place a quick kiss to Clark’s pouting lips, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip before pulling back to lay down on the bed.

Clark sat up then, letting out a long yawn and scratching his head before moving to hover over Lex. Lex held his gaze, bemused at his lover. “Something you want, Clark?” he asked, wryly grinning up at his lover.

Clark returned his smile full force. “Yes,” he replied simply, placing a quick kiss onto Lex’s lips before moving down his body, licking a trail down the smooth, hairless chest, leaving a line of wetness in his tongue’s wake. He stopped when he reached Lex’s cock, lowering his head to tongue the slit, which was leaking precome and dripping down. Clark curled his hand around it, steadying it, as he lowered himself to take the head into his mouth, enjoying the shuddering gasp Lex made at the light suction he was doing.

Lex wanted to curse when Clark abruptly pulled off, bright eyes gleaming with the intent on moving lower. Clark grabbed Lex’s legs gently, so as not to hurt him, and spread him out, displaying Lex to his hungry gaze. Lex dropped his head back down onto the pillow, trying to take deep calming breaths as Clark leaned ever closer to his hole. Clark tentatively stuck his tongue out, running it along Lex’s sac, inwardly glad his lover was hairless there, as it would have been gross to have to pick them out of his teeth.

He moved lower still, licking a path around his balls to his clenching hole, lapping lightly at first before moving closer. Lex felt Clark’s smirk against his ass, wondering at the tongue’s sudden retreat, making him squirm and writhe as he thrust into the air before Clark’s tongue suddenly seemed to swirl a thousand times per minute around his hole. Clark pushed his tongue inside as far as he could, whirling it as fast as he could without hurting Lex by accident.

Lex howled, fingers clawing at the sheets, nearly shredding them as he felt his hole being super licked by Clark. He came in hot spurts bursting white onto his chest, and groaned as a bit hit him under his chin. Lex’s eyes were closed tight as he took deep heaving breaths, trying to get himself back under control. He loved it when Clark did that to him.

After taking a few minutes to catch his breath, Lex sat up shakily and pushed Clark down onto his back. Clark grinned cheekily up at him, running his hands up and down Lex’s chest and squirming at the feel of hard muscle and smooth abs beneath them. Lex leaned down to place a quick kiss on Clark’s lips before turning and leaning over Clark to rummage around inside the night stand by the bed. Lex felt Clark excitedly running his hands up his sides, tickling, and enjoyed the feel of his teasing, but playfully slapped his hands away when he needed to stretch.

Once Lex found what he’d been searching for, he pulled back, hovering over Clark, and smiled down at his younger lover as he shook the bottle with a teasing look at Clark. Clark laughed lightly, and nodded his head, his eyes burning with lust. It had been a while for both of them since Lex had been gone away on business for so long, but Lex knew that Clark could be taken without lube or preparation and not feel a single twinge of pain. Unless, of course, they brought out the Kryptonite to make Clark feel a bit, but then it was far across the room, where only a little bit of the sickening sensation could hit Clark

Lex opened the bottle with a pop and poured some of the lube onto his hands, setting it on the bed near Clark’s side before scooting down. Clark opened his legs wantonly, eager to have Lex inside of him, possessing him, owning him, using him as only Lex could. Lex brought his hand down to Clark’s hole, rubbing his finger against the tightness he found there. Clark’s breath hitched at the feel, eyes closing at the pleasurable sensations washing over him.

Lex didn’t bother with using three fingers, most times: one was enough to prepare Clark. As soon as he finished, twisting his fingers in him and adding a little more lube from the bottle, Lex moved to kneel over his lover, shuffling forward a bit until his cock was a few inches from entering Clark’s body. He pushed forward, knowing that he could engulf his entire cock into the hot depths of his lover if he wanted and not worry about hurting him. Which, more often than not, was fine with Clark, as he seemed to enjoy the rough side of sex more than the tender one.

Clark gasped, choking a little on his saliva as Lex pushed in all the way until his balls were resting against his ass. Lex paused, moaning as the tight velvety feel of Clark’s muscles massaged along his cock. It always felt hot and tight inside of Clark, no matter how many times they had sex. He could pleasantly remember the one time they had fucked for almost two days straight, and Clark had still been virgin tight. It was in these instances that Lex felt very grateful to have an alien lover.

Lex laid his body out along Clark’s slightly longer one, pressing their chests together and shifting to make sure he stayed inside his younger lover. Clark moved his legs to wrap around Lex’s waist, keeping them spread with just his ankles lying mostly on Lex’s back. Lex moved his head closer to kiss Clark, running his tongue along the other man’s lips, seeking entrance. Clark obliged, opening his mouth to the insistent tongue, swirling his own along his lover’s as Lex began to move. He thrust in and out slowly, wanting to savor the feel of his boyfriend, especially since it had been so long.

Clark moaned into Lex’s mouth as he picked up the speed of his thrusts, shoving harder and harder into him with each stroke, making his hips heft higher and higher off the mattress. Clark pulled away from Lex’s mouth with a gasp, gritting his teeth at the slight burn and pressure he began to feel. It didn’t hurt per se, but he could feel the friction on tightness as his ass swallowed Lex’s cock over and over. He didn’t want to squeeze down onto Lex too hard; he’d more then likely injure Lex, and he didn’t want that.

After a few more minutes of continuous thrusting into his body, Clark threw his head back and howled as he came, long strings of his come shooting out of his cock, landing on his chest and a drop or two hitting him in the face near his mouth. Lex stilled, body going rigid as the muscles surrounding his cock spasmed around him, making him whimper as he came. He hid his face in Clark’s neck, absently noting he was lying in the scorching semen on his lover’s chest.

It took a moment, but Lex finally caught his breath, slipping out of Clark slowly as he flopped to the side, tired and feeling pretty damn good. Clark sat up as well and sped to the bathroom, bringing a warm, wet cloth back with him as he wiped off first Lex—who mumbled his thanks--then himself. He leaned over to kiss Lex lightly on the lips and smiled crookedly as the man fell asleep; absently snuggling in the warmth Clark’s body heat had left behind in the sheets.

Clark, energized from the sex now, moved to the dresser to pull out a fresh pair of boxers and slipped them on before opening the door of their bedroom and heading out into the living room—remembering to shut the door behind him to let Lex deal with his jet lag-- to watch some television. He was glad his boyfriend was home now, as it had been a long seven weeks without him around, whether they had sex or not. Just being in the man’s presence was enjoyable enough; the sex was a plus, though.

Leaning back on the sofa, he crossed his legs on the sofa and turned the TV on.

End


End file.
